Blazblue: The Unexpected Travelers
by neogranzon132
Summary: Jin Mishida, a clone of Ingram Prisken, after the battle at Earth Cradle, was sent to Blazblue world. Shu Kenshiro, another self of Shu Shirakawa, nearly defeated by Volkruss, God of Darkness, was saved by being thrown to Blazblue world. Will they survive in this world? let's find out. (Bad in summary). (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jin Mishida ( former name: Jack Aneshim)

Age: unknown

Appearance: similar to Jin Kisaragi, except red-black hair, black spiky hair with snake-like slits for pupils when in 'Yuuki Terumi' form and his outfit is 100% black.

Weapon: A katana names 'Zankantou' from his master and Z.O Sword( obtains after fused with Astranagant), Terumi's pair of knives( in 'Yuuki Terumi' form)

Overdrive: Kuroki no Ryokou, Nightmare Reaper

Move List:

_ Zankantou: Shippuu Jinrai

_ Zankantou: Shippu Dotou

_ Ougi: Zankantou Ikkitousen

_ Nightmare Execution: uses Z.O Sword to create a dark magic circle, traps opponent into it and slashes several times before kicks him/her away

_ Carnage Double Edge: inspired of Ragna's Carnage Scissors, Jin dashes to opponent, uses his Zankantou ( in normal form) and Z.O Sword to perform a double cross-slash.

_ Anxion Cannon: focuses power into right hand and launches a black hole-like anomaly to opponent. Result…(you guys saw in Astranagant's all attacks video on youtube)

_ Infinity Cylinder: forms a spell circle with strange symbols front of chest then fires a strong wave which sends opponent to an anomaly in the space-time continuum that simply causes his/her to cease to exist.

_ True Unlimited Cylinder: (only uses against final boss, of course in my fic.) Jin unleashes power of him and 'Yuuki Terumi', sacrifices himself to drag final boss into the Realm of Death, where he and Ingram Prisken will use their Astranagants to kill him/her (final boss) once and for all.

Personality: sadist (influence from 'Yuuki Terumi'), kind, do everything to protect his friends, everything else: unknown

Hobbies: listen to music, find somewhere quiet to rest, cooking, practice his techniques.

Dislike: prideful, arrogant people, ghost (same as Ragna), bad music.

Author Note: This is the information about my OC in Blazblue: The Unexpected One. I know you guys will ask me why prologue has some scenes of SRW OG: The Inspector. I am a crazy, freak fan of SRW and Blazblue, same as my best friend yuukiterumi123. Contain a lot of bad grammar. I will add information about the second OC, Shu Kenshiro, who based from Shu Shirakawa in SRW OG, too.


	2. Chapter 2

-Prologue-

*Jin Mishida*

"Ouka Nagisa, get a hold of yourseft."said Jin Mishida of his 'Astrangant'

"Guarghhhhhhhh!" The girl that Jin assumed Ouka Nagisa yelled in her Rapicage

"Ouka nee-sama!" Her machine continued firing toward to the group, damaged their machines

"Arghhh!"

"Please remember us, Ouka-nee!"yelled Arado Balanga in his Wild Wurger. 'Astrangant' flew behind Rapiecage and slashed it but was blocked by it field. Ouka then used her machine's Magnum Break to strike Jin's and sent it to the ground

"Uarghhhhhh!" Jin coughed up blood

"Jin-san, are you okay – AAAAAH!"asked Latooni before her Fairlion was shot

"Tch, have no choice *cough*!" 'Astranagant' rose from the ground, spread it wings and a bright aura surrounded it

"Reversed System, all system online." The aura started to focus into it hand

"Ouka, I will free you from the chains of slavery. HAAAAAAAAH!" Jin pushed the boost button to max and 'Astranagant' flew toward to Rapiecage with high speed, despite many shots from Ouka's machine. 'Astranagant' placed it hand onto Rapiecage's head and transferred the energy to it.

Inside Ouka's mind, her memories flowed back to her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the image of wounded Jin.

"J-Jin? What are you doing here?"

"Kuargh*cough* Keh, what an idiot."smirked weakly Jin as 'Astranagant' fell down again but this time Rapiecage caught it

"He did it, Finally Ouka-nee get back her sense."cried happily Seolla

"You guys go first. I have something to do so I will catch later."said Jin before his machine flew to the entrance to main control room.

"Wait, Jin –"

"Nee-chan, aniki has something to settle with 'him'. Please let him go."said Arado

"But,"

"Arado's right. let's go, nee-sama." Latooni's Fairlion helped princess Shine's Fairlion-G to stand up and they headed to the Kurogane.

Back to Jin

"WARNING! SYSTEM HAS BEEN OVERHEATED. PLEASE TURN DOWN ALL FUNCTIONS TO COOL DOWN!"

"Screw it, I can still make a 'big event' *cough*." Blood slowly leaked from his wound.

"_Tch, didn't expect it. Then I have to hurry_." 'Astranagant' rushed to the main control room, where the Magus, or Sophia Nate, located

Outside Earth Cradle

"CHESTOOOO!"

"HAAAAAAH!" Two Zankantou crashed to each other.

"Sanger, why do you go to here?"asked Wodan Ymir inside his Thrudgelmir

"To save the innocent people and destroy everything on our way."

"And who will you save?"

"Dr. Sophie Nate, leader of Earth Cradle."answered Sanger as Dygenguard delivered a strong slash which Thrudgelmir blocked

"I see. You and I have the same reason."

"What!?"

"We Shadow Mirror will use Sophia Nate's machine cells technology to make our army stronger. And this world don't need two Zankantou's."said Wodan

"Don't you ever think about your purpose to serve them?"questioned Sanger

"Enough talk. Only the winner can choose his way. Prepare, Sanger Zonvolt!"

"You said it." Two machines charged to each other: Thrudgelmir's Zankantou sliced one of Dygenguard's hands but it Sanger managed to thrust his machine's Zankantou through Wodan's. The crash made the roof of Earth Cradle collapsed.

Inside Earth Cradle

"What the hell?!"said Ryusei as the wall collapsed, revealed 'Astranagant'

"Yo guys. Guess I'm not later for the party, heh?"grinned Jin

"Dude, you made me scare."

"Anyways, where is Sanger-sensei – Kuarghh!" The wound opened wider, made Jin cough more bloods.

"What!? Jin, you're injured. Return to the Kurogane, now. I and the rest will do your part."said sternly Sanger

"Heh, not this time Sensei. I can still fight by my own – KUARGHHHHH! *cough*"

"WARNING! THE SYSTEM IS AT CRITICAL LEVEL! PLEASE TURN OFF ALL FUNTIONS TO –" Jin punched the control panel, made it error and shut down

"SCREW IT! Sensei, I will rescue Dr. Sophia. You and everyone get out of here. You too, Wodan Ymir – KUH!"

"JIN!"yelled Sanger and the others

"Don't worried about me. At first place, I'm not from this world." Jin smirked the last time before 'Astranagant' flew toward to the Magus

"Dr. Sophia, I will do the promise my Sensei made with you," Jin's machine gripped the tube where Sophia Nate slept in and pulled it out. As soon as he did, the system inside Earth Cradle became error and it was going to be explode

"Here, Sensei. Take her and go. I will keep this place safe until you guys all go out. HURRY!"

"Jin…" Sanger couldn't do anything but received the tube and helped Wodan's Thrudgelmir to go back to Kurogane.

"Jin Mishida, we will never forget your effort. Farewell." Maj. Kai said to Jin before leaving

"Keh, thanks old man." He waited until everyone left Earth Cradle and Aguila Setme appeared with the Bergelmir

"You brat! How dare you take my Aurum-1 away?!"

"Shut up, you pitiful worm. I guess I have to sent you to hell soon. Energy set at minium level." Jin said as 'Astranagant' raised both of it hands to chest and created a spell circle

"Time flows backwards...you return to nothing…" The gravity around Bergelmir became heavier

"Infinity Cylinder, FIRE!" A graviton-like shot was fired from the spell toward to Bergelmir and engulfed it, sent it to the space-time continuum

"What did you do to me – AAAAAAAAAH!" The space ceased the existence of Bergelmir and finally destroyed it

"Now the obstacle is gone. Quantum Wave Motion Engine, Overdrive Mode." 'Astranagant' surrounded by a red aura and the counter was started to calculate time

"_Sorry, Kyosuke. It looks like I can't play poker with you anymore_." Jin turned on the radio to Kurogane and said

"What?! You don't say –"said Kyosuke

"_SYSTEM IS AT THE CRITICAL SITUATION! SYSTEM IS AT THE CRITICAL SITUATION!"_

"_Yeah. I set Astranagant at self-destruct to blow away this place. Keh, that's my last triumph card_."smirked Jin

"You idiot! Get back here now, Jin!"yelled Sanger

"_Sorry, sensei. It's…too…late...now_…"

"_3…2…1" _ 'Astrangant' exploded, blew away the Earth Cradle with it.

At Kurogane

"NO! JIIIIIIIIN!" Ouka cried while yelling Jin's name

"*sob* Aniki." Arado silently cried

"You idiot." Sanger cried for his apprentice.

In Realm of Death

"Jin…Jin…Wake up."said the voice which very familiar to Jin

"Gah! G-G-GHOST!?" Jin's opened and saw Ingram Prisken's spirit form.

"Urgh, it's me Ingram."face-palmed Ingram

"Oh, it's you. What are you doin – oh, I'm death, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."replied Ingram

"Keh, guess the overheat mode is too big for a clone to do."smirked Jin before noticing Ingram stared at him for a while

"What're you looking?"

"Checking your body."

"My body…" Jin looked at both of his hands and shocked

"The hell !? When did I get claws?" He reached his back

"And wings too!"

"It seems you have been fused with Astranagant."stated Ingram

"What! Oh no way, no way a machine is fused with me."said Jin in disbelief

"Well, that's a painful truth. You have to get along with it from now."

"Hey, what's that?" Jin pointed to the white structure from ahead

"!" Ingram's eyes opened wide

"What's wrong?"

"The Cross-gate, how did it appear in here?" As soon as he finished, the Cross-gate released a powerful wind

"What the!" The wind reached Jin and pulled him into the Cross-gate and it disappeared

"Shit, what's going oooon?!"yelled Jin while falling to the endless void

*Shu Kenshiro*

"This…is…your…end, …puppet…"said slowly Volkruss after blasting Neo Granzon with it magic cannon

"Gah! You son of a bitch!"yelled Shu as Neo Granzon created a gravity field with surrounded it

"Worm Smasher!" From it chest, a several beam shots launched to nowhere and end up at Volkruss's different angles through wormholes

"Useless…How…many…times…you…defeat…me...I…always…resurrect…" Volkruss once again used it magic cannon

"Keh," Neo Granzon opened it chest and revealed it cannon.

"I will blast you out." Three black hole-like balls appeared and Neo Granzon used it hands to combine them into a large one

"Shukutai-hou, FIRE!" Neo Granzon threw the large energy ball toward to Volkruss. It exploded and destroyed Volkruss within it, but the wave was strong enough to blow Neo Granzon away.

"Gah! Huh?" The Cross-gate appeared and engulfed Shu with Neo Granzon into it

At Realm of Dimension

"What the hell is going?!" Shu opened his eyes and saw the black void around him. He felt stronger and he realized that Neo Granzon disappeared

"Shit, the Realm of Dimension. So Neo Granzon is fused with me by the side-effect of the Gate, huh." A bright light surrounded him

"Again?"sighed Shu as he disappeared with the light

Author Note: Well, the prologue of The Unexpected Travelers. Sorry about the crapping Information chap. Everything about Jin and Shu will be explained in the main story. Enjoy, guys

Disclaim: I don't own Blazblue or any games which the fic has elements from them.


End file.
